


Un Quart d'heure

by Amaeliss



Series: Twitter Ficlets [2]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Time Travel, henrisiteur - Freeform, spoiler for the visitor's name, spoiler pour le nom du visiteur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaeliss/pseuds/Amaeliss
Summary: Le Visiteur est en avance... ou en retard ?
Relationships: Henry Castafolte & Le Visiteur | The Visitor, Henry Castafolte/Le Visiteur | The Visitor
Series: Twitter Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Un Quart d'heure

**Author's Note:**

> Deuxième texte de cette série !

Henry était tranquillement en train de bricoler, quand le bruit de la machine de son acolyte se fit entendre dans le labo. Il se retourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

"He bah, t'es en avance ?"  
"Possible. J'avais hâte de te retrouver."

Le professeur fronce les sourcils au ton du visiteur, mais décide d'ignorer sa bizarrerie. Il remarque des nouvelles blessures sur le visage de son ami, et décide de ne pas demander, après tout, elles ont l'air relativement propres et il a l'habitude.

"Bah, ça va pas Henry ?"  
\- Si si, je suis juste fatigué."

Renard s'approche de lui, rentrant dans son espace personnel d'une manière à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment.

"Euuuuh... tu fais quoi, là ?"

Son ami fronce les sourcils et le dévisage. Il le fixe en retour. Et c'est là qu'il le remarque. La blessure n'est pas fraîche. Elle a plusieurs jours, si pas plusieurs semaines. Au même moment, le visiteur prend la parole.

"Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? C'est parce que j'ai fini la dernière bouteille ? Parce que je me suis rattrapé je te rappelle, et il me semble pas t'avoir entendu plaindre quand on-"  
\- Renard ?"

Son ami se tait aussitôt. Le ton pressant d'Henry, associé au prénom qu'il n'utilise jamais, lui fait comprendre que c'est important. Henry cherche ses mots. Hésite.

"Tu... est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on est en couple ?"

Renard le regarde comme s'il était débile.

"Bah ouais, à moins que tu veuilles rompre, mais ça me ferait quand même bien chier. T'as eu un beug, ou- merde."

Il semble réaliser. Henry hoche la tête. Il baisse les yeux sur sa machine, regarde la date.

"Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !"  
\- Comme tu dis."  
\- Un quart d'heure d'avance... un quart d'heure et un MOIS, d'avance, ouais !"  
\- Un mois ?"

Henry sonne définitivement intéressé, à un point qui fait rougir le voyageur du temps. Ce dernier marmonne des excuses et se barre fissa à son époque, laissant Henry songeur, oubliant là ses outils. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit caractéristique se fait entendre.

"Désolé, j'suis en retard !"

**Author's Note:**

> Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez les enfants ♥


End file.
